


Pet

by Tinuviel_Undomiel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/pseuds/Tinuviel_Undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa Fic. Rum is a werewolf imprisoned by the sorcerel Maurice who is having a secret affair with his master's daughter, Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpleshtiltskin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rumpleshtiltskin).



> My first rumbelle secret santa fic goes to rumpleshtiltskin. Her prompt was: Werewolf. Chain and leash. Kinky
> 
> Not going to lie, the kinky part was hard for me, but I think it turned out great. I hope you like it!
> 
> Rated M for smut

The banquet had been planned to perfection. Lord Maurice had only ordered the best for a night like this. He had forced the kitchens to labor all day for the decadent feast he had prepared for himself. The tables were topped high with the rarest delicacies all served on gold and silver plates. Everyone drank out of golden goblets whether it be wine or a more unsavory vintage.

            Rum was given the task of standing behind holding a carafe of the vile stuff, no doubt a task Maurice had assigned specifically for him. He was his favorite pet. He glanced over where the lord sat, smiling jovially with his guests. His master. His conqueror.

            Ten years ago he had lived a different life. He had once been a leader himself, not a lord. Wolves like him had Alphas, not lords. Back when he was called Rumford Goldskin, his pack had been free to roam the woods, hunt what they wished, live their lives in peace. It had taken an unexpected enemy that had changed all of that. The Sorcerels had never been a threat to the Wolves before, it was the Vampires who were most hated. But Lord Maurice had always seen the Wolves as animals and such animals needed to be caged.

            It had been a bloody fight. Despite their best efforts, the magic of the Sorcerels was just too strong. Many of his people had died rather than face enslavement. If he had been a braver soul, he would have joined them. Instead he was forced to serve the lord and his family. Worse now, he had to serve the Vampires as well.

            The stench of iron wafted up from the gold carafe in his hands. Blood. Worse, virgin blood. Maurice had given the orders for them to find ten virgins from among the humans in the village to serve as food for his honored guests of the evening. Virgins gave the sweetest nectar to the Vampires.

            The vile creature now sat at the same table as Lord Maurice, drinking from a goblet full of blood. He sat next to Maurice’s own daughter, the Lady Belle. Gaston was one of the leaders of the Vampire clans. These same clans had been his people’s sworn enemies for centuries. The Sorcerel’s had never affiliated themselves with the Vampires before, but Lord Maurice was never one to go with the norm.

            Gaston was clearly enjoying his position as honored guest. He shared a plate with Lady Belle, not that he ate any of the food on it. He spent most of the night speaking with her, his dark eyes flashing with a sinful fire. Vampires were always lovers of beauty and she was certainly that.

            Lady Belle was more dour than usual. She did not say much to her father or any of her companions, choosing instead to stare at the table unless directly spoken to. Rum waited for any summons to bring himself to her table, but none was given. He could only watch as the Vampire took one finger and dragged it down one of her arms.

            “You speak of giving us aid in exchange for the gold and lands we have to give,” Gaston spoke, finally tearing his gaze away from Belle’s flawless skin, “I have two clans eager to topple my claims, and your men would be but a feast for them, What more could you offer us?”

            “I have more than my own men to offer,” Maurice said, “I would be happy to extend the use of my slaves.”

            Rum felt his whole body stiffen as Gaston flickered his black gaze to all of the Wolves in the room. “Ah yes, your slaves. I admit some interest there. My people have always wondered how you kept such animals contained.”

            “I’d be happy to show you.” Maurice locked his eyes on his favorite pet. “Come here, dog.”

            He had no choice to obey. His feet carried him to the center of the room, stopping just in front of his master, the Vampire, and Belle. He kept his eyes down on the ground, it would do no good to show his shame nor his rage.

            “Fetch him his leash,” Maurice ordered.

            Red heeded the command, unraveling a long silver chain and handing it to him. Her eyes begged for an apology though he knew she held no blame in this. “The silver collar at his throat,” Maurice pointed to the thick band of silver that was clamped around his neck, “It is enchanted. The Wolves must obey my every command. They cannot reveal their true natures unless the collar is removed.”

            Maurice smiled at him like a snake would a mouse. “Leash yourself, dog.”

            Rum used to fight the compulsion, back in the early days when he still had the spirit of a free man. His hands would shake, beads of sweat would form on his brown, a knot in his gut would form until it twisted his insides, harder and harder. The temptation was always there, but his lesson had been learned. He didn’t hesitate to do as he was told. He locked the silver chain on the hook on his collar. He presented the end of the leash to Maurice, all without saying a word and not looking at anyone else.

            Maurice smiled again. “Would you like to take it, Sir Gaston? While you hold the leash, he is at your command.”

            The Vampire smiled broadly, his fangs slipping over his pale lips. “Oh I relish the chance.”

            “Papa, is this necessary?” Belle spoke up. Her blue eyes fleeted from her father’s face to Rum’s. He tried not to look at her, but the need to look away inevitably made it that more difficult not to seek out her lovely face.

            “He’s just going to have a little sport with the Wolf,” Maurice told his daughter, patting her hand like she was a child of six rather than woman full grown.

            Gaston’s bloodless hands eagerly took the long silver chain. It was thin working of metal, seemingly harmless and easily breakable, but magic was woven through it link by link. It was proof that the Wolves had been wrong about their enemies. It was never the Vampires, it was magic who could hurt them the most.

            “You must obey my commands?” Gaston questioned him.

            “Yes, my lord,” he said. His teeth itched over the title.

            “Kneel before me.”

            He hesitated. The tremors began, starting with his hands, working its way up his arms and then to his spine. Sweat began to roll off of his brow, darkening his hairline. It was the first pang in his belly that undid him. He gave into the compulsion and fell to his knees, bowing his head towards the stone floor. Thankfully, Bae was not in the hall. If his boy had seen him like this he would never survive the shame.

            Gaston let out a chuckle. “Stand, Wolf.” He didn’t hesitate to obey this time. The Vampire had a truly wicked smile. Those two white fangs gleamed in the candlelight coming from the table. “Come here.”

            Rum walked forward. He flickered his gaze towards Belle for an instant, but only because he couldn’t resist. Those blue eyes were full of fear.

            Gaston held out a dagger, silver in color with rubies studding the hilt. “Take this.” He did as he was bade. “Now, stab yourself.”

            Belle let out a gasp as did all of the slaves in the room. “No,” she said, “Gaston, you must kill him.”

            The order was still hanging there, his body shaking and sweating with the need to obey.

            “I just want to see how far this spell will hold,” Gaston said.

            “Papa, please,” Belle turned to her father, but he said nothing.

            His belly was being ripped open from the inside out, the pain making it difficult to stand. He had to obey. If he didn’t then he would go mad. The dagger was heavy in his palm, the jewel’s cold against his skin. He gripped it hard, watching it quiver. _It will pass_ , he told himself before he drove it home.

            Belle shut her eyes and he was glad she didn’t have to see it. He tried not to scream, but the pain was just too much. He drove the dagger into the muscle of his thigh. It was sharp, tearing through with an eager heart. Blood poured down his leg. The iron smell filled his nostrils and pricked the interest of the rest of Gaston’s entourage. None would have a taste though. His blood would poison them if they dared to drink it.

            Gaston’s black eyes glittered when the blood dripped down to the floor. “How marvelous. Your magic is truly astounding, Lord Maurice.” He looked back at Rum’s master. “I think we must discuss this profitable arrangement for us both.”

            Maurice smiled and picked up his goblet. “To allies.”

            Gaston selected his own cup. “To allies.”

            The rest of the room raised their vessels to drink to the new alliance. Rum saw Belle raise her own glass, but the gold never touched her lips.

            “Papa,” she spoke up, “Might the Wolf be dismissed? He can’t very well serve us properly bleeding in the hall like this.”

            She gave him that beseeching look of hers, big blue eyes, rose colored lips set into an irresistible pout. No man or Wolf could stand a chance to that gaze. “Indeed,” Maurice agreed, “Return to your quarters.”

            Rum bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.” He gave Belle one final look, so quick it was hardly a moment, before he limped out of the Great Hall. He didn’t care that he left a trail of blood along the way, he was glad to be gone.

            The slaves quarters were located outside of the castle. Quarters were a generous term. There were rows of tiny huts made of clay, lumber and straw. Some had acquired enough seeds and scraps to create small gardens around the huts for extra food. It was never enough to fill their bellies, just enough to keep them alive. They were never allowed to run and hunt as was their nature. Indeed, thrill of the chase was not something they had enjoyed for many years.

            Those not working were huddled around a large fire for warmth. Sympathetic eyes watched him as he limped towards his one tiny shack. Red must have sent word once his release had been granted because her Granny was there as was Bae. His gangly son looked pale and his brown eyes were full of fear.

            “Papa?” he asked, “You were hurt?”

            “I’m all right, son,” he told him. He took a seat on his straw pallet. Granny already had a bowl of water, medicinal herbs, and bandages.

            “Did a Vampire do this to you?” she questioned.

            “He gave the order.”

            “Dirty leeches,” she hissed, “I hope Maurice winds up one of their meals for this.”

            Bae sat down by his father, taking his gnarled hand between both of his. “One day we’ll be free again. One day we’ll be able to return to our woods.”

            Rum looked at his precious son. He had seen only two winters when their throats had been shackled. He couldn’t remember their old life when they’d been free. In three moons he would receive his own collar. His first full moon of his thirteenth year, when his Wolf’s blood would quicken inside of him. If they were free, he would take his son on his first hunt, let him feel the sweetness of running through the wilds of the forest the way every Wolf should. Instead he would get a circle of enchanted silver around his throat.

            “Yes,” he told his son the same lie he always did, “One day we will.”

            Granny stayed long enough to help them with their meager meal before leaving so she could be ready for when Red returned. Bae wanted to keep a vigil on his father, but fatigue and sorrow managed to lull him to sleep soon enough. Rum was glad for it.

            Most of the other Wolves in service tonight had already returned home, so no one was around when he left his hut again. His steps were slower because of the pain, but no less determined. This night had been arranged before Gaston’s vile command, he would not miss it for anything.

            There was a building just off of the castle, a small facility widely unused. It was one large room with stained glass windows and beautiful arches. The chapel, as it was called, had seen more use when this land belonged to a human lord, but Maurice had long since driven them and their gods away. Now it stood empty in solitude as a reminder to everyone that the past can eventually crumble and die when someone more powerful comes along.

            The door creaked slightly, but not loud enough to draw anyone’s attention. Inside there were rows of old wooden benches and a raised alter at the head of it. It was dark, the moonlight filtering through the windows not nearly enough light to chase away the shadows.

            “Rum,” a soft voice came from his left. He turned towards it, all of his bitterness and pain melting at the sound of his name coming from her sweet lips.

            Belle stepped out of the darkness. Her blue eyes glowed in the blackness of the chapel, a dark blue cape hugged her form to keep back the chill. She wore only her nightshift beneath that, it’s creamy silk a beacon in this darkness that surrounded them.

            He barely had time to open his arms when she launched herself into them, pressing her mouth to his in a desperate kiss. He had never anticipated this ten years ago when he was bloody and broken at Maurice’s feet, waiting to die, when the Sorcerel’s own daughter begged her father to let him live. She had always walked in light, unlike her father. He had hoped to make her an ally for his people, he had never imagined that he would come to love her.

            Rum was reluctant to let Belle pull away. These moments between them were few and precious. If Maurice were to know about this he would surely kill them both. “How is your leg?” she asked.

            “It’s fine,” he told her.

            “That was cruel of him to do that,” she said, “Is there anything I can do to help? Perhaps I can heal it.”

            Belle had some extraordinary talent as a Sorcerel, he could sense it in her blood, but Maurice had left his daughter’s potential widely untapped for reasons Rum couldn’t explain. Perhaps the man wanted to make sure he could always control his daughter rather than letting her grow in power and one day eclipse even him.

            He smiled at her and shook his head. “I’m afraid such healing magic would be ineffective on me. We Wolves are meant to heal by the power of the moon and not with your spells.”

            “So the moon would heal you if you weren’t chained by that collar?” He nodded. “Then maybe I can remove it.”

            He couldn’t hold back his gasp. “Belle…I…I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Maybe ten years ago he would, but he was broken now. He didn’t believe in freedom anymore, other than these secret rendezvous with her.

            “You don’t have to,” she said. Her fingers caressed one of his thin, dirty cheeks. “I want you to heal. I want to use this magic my people have twisted into something good.”

            “If your father finds out—.”

            “I don’t care,” she said, “My father has chosen to make a deal with the darkest creatures in this land. I fear of what may come of that. I can’t correct every wrong he has ever done, but I can make this one dark deed better.”

            Belle put both of her small hands around the collar locked around his throat. She stared into his eyes with the same blue as her father, but unlike Maurice, she looked at him with love and hope for some bright future, even if it was unlikely. She closed her eyes. He could feel the sudden tingle as her magic flowed through her body, commanding the collar to open. Maurice had designed it so only he could remove it, but Belle was blood of his blood. Could she do it?

            The thin circle of silver came apart with a slight ‘click’. It fell into his hands and he stared at it wondering if what he was seeing was true. Belle had that beautiful smile on her face, her fingers tracing the now unbroken line from his jaw all the way down to his shoulder.

            The moon was only half-full tonight. If it had been one smooth circle then he would be at his peak of strength. Still, it was enough to feel the moon’s magic fueling his blood again. He shut his eyes, enjoying the way his blood hummed through his veins. He had nearly forgotten what this felt like. He could change if he wanted to. He could let his body morph into the large, indomitable body of the golden furred Wolf, the Goldskin he was so aptly named. The pain in his thigh was gone. He unwound the strip of dirty bandages to show that the wound was fully healed. Belle let out a gasp, one finger reaching out to touch the unblemished skin through the hole in his breeches.

            “That’s amazing,” she said.

            “The moon is our strength,” he told her, “It powers our blood, it is our god, our life.”

            Belle looked through one of the stained glass windows where the moon was visible. “I’ve always thought the moon was beautiful. Now I have more reason to love it.”

            He wanted to whisk her and Bae away from this place, put them both on his back in his Wolf form and let them find some other place where they could be happy and together as a family. But he couldn’t leave his people, nor could his risk Belle and Bae’s safety. If he ran, Maurice would hunt them down and kill them all, the rest of the slaves as well lest they dared to rise against them.

            “I should put this back on,” he said, lifting it up to do just that.

            Belle stayed his hand. “What is it like? The collar, I mean? Are all commands horrible?”

            Rum thought back to another night in this same place, when he’d unwrapped Belle from her clothes and laid her down to worship her body. An order had slipped from her pretty lips, an order to kiss her all over. He’d done as he was commanded, ravishing that sweet spot of hers with his mouth until she’d come around his tongue.

            “No,” he said with a smile of her hands fisting his hair and her blue eyes dark with lust, “Not if they come from you.”

            “Can you…can you show me?” she asked, “Can you command me? Collar me?”

            His eyes widened at her words. “What?”

            “I want to feel the way you have,” Belle told him, “I want to be at your command.”

            “Belle, are you sure?”

            “Yes,” she said, “You trust me to never behave like my father or his guests in using the power of the collar to treat you as less than a person. I want to show that I trust you as well.”

            He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. Of course he trusted Belle, but she didn’t know all of what he’d endured under the collar. Such as when Lady Viola had visited and how she’d enjoyed having him under her command.

            “You don’t have to atone for your father’s sins,” he told her.

            “This isn’t about him,” she said, “You’ve followed any command I’ve given when we’ve been together here. I want reverse that and let myself experience this through your eyes.”

            Oh the idea of giving Belle orders while they made love was an appealing one. He was her first, it was him who had taught her the secrets of pleasure, but they’d always been gentle until she’d found her voice. He wouldn’t hurt her, he could never do that. But where was the harm in giving her a new experience in these stolen moments?

            He opened up the collar and slowly brought it to circle around her throat. It came together with the same “click” as it had come apart. He saw her eyes flare a bit, no doubt feeling that tiny wave of power as the enchantment rolled through her body. “Are you comfortable?” he asked her.

            “Yes.”

            “We can stop anytime you wish.”

            “I know, but I trust you.”

            “Good. Undress,” he said, “slowly.”

            It was her first command, but unlike when Lady Viola had ordered him to do the same, she smiled at his order. She carefully unhooked the fastening on her cloak and let it slide off of her shoulders. Her fingers hooked around the lace closing the bodice of her nightgown. She took long, sinful pulls on it until the bow was unknotted and it dangled from its eyelets. Her blue eyes sparkled as she bared her creamy shoulders. The gown whispered over her body as it fell, catching first and her breasts, then sliding down the plain of her stomach before falling in a ring around her feet.

            He had no breath left in his body as he took in her naked form. He was certain he would never get tired of seeing her like this, never lose that sudden rush of heat that coursed through him whenever he was with her. It was hard to even remember that she was waiting for her next command.

            “Touch your breasts,” he told her.

            Belle cupped both of her breasts into her hands, her fingers plucking at the nipples until they were dark, rosy peaks. He could see her eyes brightening, her thighs trembling, this was only enough to make her quake, not enough make her tumble into that bliss.

            “Slide one hand down to your waist, do it slowly.”

            He could see the gooseflesh rise across her skin as her hand made it’s leisurely journey down to the sweet place just between her hips. He could already feel his cock growing hard.

            “Put your hand on your cunt,” he ordered, “Touch yourself.”

            Color bloomed on her cheeks at this command, but she made no move to disobey. Her lips parted in a gasp when her fingers went between the folds of her sex, finding that nub that was swollen and slippery to the touch.

            “Stop,” he told her before she could find the pleasure she was seeking. “Undress me.”

            Belle seemed wobbly on her feet as she took the few steps towards him. She helped him pull the roughly woven shirt over his head, her fingers purposefully tickling his nipples to make him groan. The minx, she was enjoying this.

            Her hands caressed their way down his stomach, finding the laces of his breeches. “Get on your knees, now,” he instructed. Belle blinked at him then slowly knelt at his command. “Take them off.”

            She tugged on the laces gently. “What do you want me to do?”

            “Follow my commands,” he said instead.           

            Belle finished unlacing the breeches and his cock was freed, thick and heavy with his need now. “Kiss it,” he ordered, “Kiss my cock.”

            She had never done this before, the nervous look in her eyes spoke volumes. She didn’t give any sign of ending this exercise, but she did bit her bottom lip as she stared at his cock. Finally, one small hand reached up to wrap around his shaft. Just the pressure of her palm was enough to make him groan. That involuntary sound seemed to be enough to soothe some of her concerns because she leaned forward and pressed one kiss directly on the head of his cock.

            Rum let out another groan. His hands gripped her shoulders, forcing himself not to make her take all of him into her mouth at once. “More,” he said.

            Belle’s tongue swirled around his head as she took him in another inch. “Gods!” he shouted.

            She didn’t need another command to tell her to keep going. The feel of her hot, wet mouth around his cock was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Her tongue was everywhere, hot and silky as it sought to taste ever inch of him. His hands dug into her hair as he grunted and moaned. He was getting close.

            When she hollowed her cheeks and increased the pressure he knew had to do something. “Stop,” he managed to rasp out. His throbbing cock was not keen on the that idea, but he wanted to be inside of her, wanted to make her feel pleasure too.

            Belle’s lips came aware from him with a pop. That sound and the sighed of her swollen, red lips made him groan. He didn’t bother to command her to removed the rest of his clothing, just tore it off as fast as he could.

            “Lie down,” he said. She eagerly complied, her arms reaching out for him to join her. Rum took her hands and placed them over her head, her fingers wrapping around a post. “Hold onto that, don’t let go.”

            “What?” she asked, “But I want to touch you.”

            “You will not.”

            “Rum!” she whined.

            “You will do as I command, will you not?”

            There was that fire in her blue eyes sparked with a bit of frustration and more than a little lust. She weighed her options carefully, but he smiled when her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Yes,” she said.

            He couldn’t help but kiss her then, sucking on her pouting bottom lip. “Good girl,” he said, “You’re my pet now.”

            His hands found her breasts, kneading and pinching the hard nipples before setting his mouth to them. Belle moaned and thrashed, but didn’t let go of the post as commanded. He licked and sipped at her nipples, smiling when she arched up against him, her pelvis grinding against his cock.

            He slipped one hand towards her sex. “You’re dripping,” he said when his fingers found her gloriously wet. Her muscles clenched around his finger when it slipped it into her passage.

            “Please,” she begged, “Oh, Rum, please.”

            He grinned at her and then removed his finger from her sex. “Since you asked so nicely.”

            She was so wet that when he lined up his cock to her entrance, he just slipped write in. They both let out twin moans the moment he was seat to the hilt. Despite the fierce desire he had to start pounding into her, Rum remained still.

            Soon Belle’s moans turned in cries of frustration. She wanted him to move, begged him to do so, but he did nothing. “Rum,” she whined out his name.

            “You can only come when I command,” he told her.

            Belle gave him a wide-eyed look, her fingers clenching hard around the post. “I want to come,” she said.

            “When I say you can, you will.”

            Only then did he start to move, but he took his time. He slipped almost completely out and then thrust back in, Belle arching up every time. The pace was slow, but it left her begging for more. She cried for him to go harder, but he wouldn’t.

            “Please,” she begged when he thrusted again.

            “Please what?” he said. Belle let out another moan as he pinched one of her rosy nipples. “I won’t let you until you beg me.”

            “I am,” she whined.

            “Tell me what you want then.” He let one hand wander to her stomach, teasing her there as he gave her another powerful thrust. “Please what?”

            “Please let me come!” she cried.

            “Good girl,” he said. He picked up his pace, at least pounding into her while his hand found that little nub between her folds and circled in pinched it. Belle let out a scream, her walls constricting on his cock, her body arching harder as she finally found that bliss. With one long groan, he let go, spending himself inside of her.

            They lay there together, surrounded by dust and empty chairs, gasping for breath. Their sweat soaked bodies could finally feel the coolness in the air. He rolled off of Belle, but she came with him, lying on his chest, her pants gusting against his flesh.

            “That was…incredible,” she said.

            “You are all right?” he asked her. He had worried he may have pushed her too far before.

            “I’m perfect,” Belle told him, giving him a tired kiss.

            He wanted to hold her for much longer, but time was never on their side. The Vampires ruled the night, once dawn came closer, they would have to return from their revelries and Belle would be at a greater risk for discovery.

            “We need to dress,” he said. Belle gave him a solemn nod, reluctantly climbing to her feet on still shaking knees. They dressed slowly as they usually did, neither willing to let these stolen moments go. But nothing good lasted forever.

            “Take of the collar, my love,” he told her.

            Belle obeyed his final command, but didn’t return it to him right away, instead continued to hold it in her hands. “You were my master,” she said, “but it wasn’t the same for me as it is for you when you wear this.”

            “I enjoy your commands,” he said, especially when they came to giving her pleasure.

            “But not my father’s or any one else, nor should you.” She stared at the enchanted ring of silver, glaring at like she would a poisonous viper. “This makes you a slave.”

            Rum reached out and gently wrapped one hand around her wrist. “No, Belle, it doesn’t.”

            Her clear blue eyes shimmered with new tears. “No, my father does.”

            He couldn’t deny that sad truth. The enchanted collar was merely a tool, it has no conscious, no will. It’s spell was only useful when the master gave the command.

            Wordlessly, he plucked the collar out of her hands and locked it back around it’s neck. He shuddered at the sensation just like he had ten years ago when he’d first received it.

            “You should return to your rooms,” he told her, “You will be missed.”

            She gave him a tiny, sad nod, but didn’t slip away immediately. Belle walked up to him and placed on hand on his worn cheek. “I love you,” she said, his hear skipping as it dead every time she said those words, “One day you will be free and we will be together.”

            He covered her hand with is own, swallowing back his grief. Bae was just a child, in need of that hope for a brighter future, but Belle was a woman grown. If he lied to her, she would see it.  Instead, he pulled her close and kiss her again, hard and full of the longing for that future he knew could never be, that desire for a hope he had long ago lost. For just that moment, stolen in the eaves of a broken down chapel, he wanted to pretend to believe that lie. Maybe if he did, if he held her tight enough, it wouldn’t be a lie anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I will probably do more for this verse since I enjoyed it so much. Please review!


End file.
